<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dedicated to the One I Love by yooinmyheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519259">Dedicated to the One I Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooinmyheart/pseuds/yooinmyheart'>yooinmyheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooinmyheart/pseuds/yooinmyheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of one of the darkest days in Kim Dahyun's life. Every year she tries to forget it, but every year she comes back to the same place to relive her memories once again. Maybe this year it will be different. Maybe an old friend can help Dahyun find herself again after so long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Anniversary Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Another autumn day, where the mornings are cool and the afternoons warm. This time however, the temperature feels slightly colder to the young woman, who sits outside slowly drinking her tea taking in the view around her. The streets are quiet, nearly empty despite the occasional passerby every few minutes. This is how the woman liked it, how she enjoyed her days. In silence. It was rare sometimes with how close she lived to the city, but it’s where she found her peace of mind.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>The date. What is the date? </em>She asks herself, knowing very well what the date is. Every year, she sits in the same chair, at the same table outside of the same café. Rain or shine she sits there and drinks her tea, stands to stretch her legs, and then sits again for another hour or so. However, today may just be indeed a different day.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">She notices the sky start to turn to a dark shade of grey and the clouds crowd against one another as rain begins to fall and the wind begins to pick up. Cursing to herself that she didn’t bring an umbrella, she decides to walk inside the cafe and sit at the table, ordering another cup of tea. </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Here you are ma’am,” a young girl interrupts the woman’s thoughts. The girl had a familiar face. One that seems so familiar, yet you can’t gather who it belongs to. Maybe it’s just sheer coincidence or maybe it’s just a common face. Nonetheless, the young woman smiles and nods at the girl saying thank you. The girl reciprocates her smile, asking if there was anything else she could bring for her. After the woman says no, the girl does a slight bow and goes along her way, behind the counter waiting to greet the next customer that will walk in. The woman wonders if today will be a busy day for the café as she continues to watch the rain droplets roll down the window. Reminds her of her childhood. Sitting in the back of the family car, out of just pure boredom watching the rain droplets and pretending that they were racing each other down the window.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">She smiles at the memory. It’s a somewhat ironic smile. She knows why, and if someone were to come up to her and ask her why she’s smiling like that, the woman would only smile more. They wouldn’t understand the irony of that memory. Out of so many.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">She takes another sip of her tea, the soft chimes only a few feet away from her ring as the door is slightly pushed open. She hears a woman go to the counter to order her drink, but pays no mind, and just continues to stare at her hands as she folds them together. Almost in prayer.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>I haven’t done that in awhile. Would my prayers even be heard at this point in life? If He’s still there, would He even bother to look at me? They say He never leaves us, even at our darkest of moments, but why stay? Especially after someone would purposely curse at you and shunned themself from you. </em>The young woman let out a soft, menacing chuckle. <em>Maybe one of these days</em>.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">As she continued to stare at her hands, lost in thought, the noise of footsteps came towards her table. She looked down and saw it wasn’t the shoes of the young girl, but of someone else. Slowly, she dragged her eyes up the stranger’s body. Taking in every detail of them.<em> Quite the expensive heels, </em>she thought to herself<em>.</em> From what she could tell, this woman must have money. Her monochrome pant suit, the bracelets and Rolex watch she wore around her wrists. The two rings worn on the ring finger of her left hand, and the one worn on the pinky of her right hand. All of the rings looked to be made of 14 karat gold. The one ring with three diamonds on the band. A large one that could be just seen a mile away with just how perfectly shined it was, and two smaller diamonds, one diamond nestled at each side of the larger diamond. And before seeing her face, her eyes stopped, staring at the stranger’s neck. She wore a pearl necklace. A pearl necklace that the young woman knew very well to whom it belonged to.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">With a bewildered look, the young woman quickly looked up as she heard the person in front of her laugh and say,</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well, I’ll be damned. <em>Kim Dahyun</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please be kind and bear with me. It won't be long chapters, but I am hoping that I can update frequently. So, this is just a short and slow start, but I thought I would set the tone to where we're starting at and what is the present time.<br/>This story will be inspired by a drawing done by @/jeongmisahyo (on twitter). So, please enjoy and I will try to work hard on this. (:<br/>-xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dahyun is Late (Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first flashback to Dahyun's adolescent times with Jihyo and Momo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I swear to God, if that girl is late one more time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Momo, relax. She probably just overslept again. You know how much of a heavy sleeper she is.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You mean like that time where we just coated her face in marker?” They both chuckled at the memory. “Yeah, you’re right. But Hyo…’ Momo dragged off the girl’s nickname.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hm?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t something seem a little bit off with Dahyun lately? I mean, she’s still our little vitamin that just seems to bounce off of walls, but she just seems…” Momo’s mind wondered in the thought to find the right word.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dazed?” Jihyo cuts in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I guess, but there’s something else. You can tell right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jihyo looked to be stuck in thought, as if this is the first time she’s noticed Dahyun’s frequent change in moods. She kept her eyes off of Momo so she couldn’t see right through her and practically read her thoughts. Momo may seem to be a klutz, but on the contrary, she’s one of the smartest people that Jihyo has ever met. Their classmates all have nicknames for Momo, joking about how she eats a lot, or when she ran into a wall, or even the time her name tag was upside down and spelled “owow”. However, Momo just keeps a smile and goes along with the joke, and Jihyo knows how much it bothers her, but they just keep it to themselves. She may play dumb sometimes, but the girl has many talents.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s hard… I mean, I just can’t-” Jihyo is cut off as both her and Momo hear loud footsteps and a voice yelling from nearly five yards away. They both give each other a look saying <em>“speak of the devil”.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, hey! Guys, sorry I’m late again!!” Dahyun said with pleading eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that we are your best friends and somehow tolerate you, we would’ve left awhile ago.” Momo said with a straight face that soon turned into a smug look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t say that! I know you both love me very much,” Dahyun said with a wide smile.</p><p class="p1">Jihyo and Momo looked at each other again, questioning whether or not Dahyun was right.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do we though?” Jihyo jokingly asked, which resulted in Dahyun pouting even more. “Okay, okay. But if I were you Dubs…” Jihyo carried off, eyeing Dahyun up and down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah?” Dahyun asked waiting in anticipation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I would definitely fix yourself up. You look like you just rolled out of bed.” Jihyo looked at the innocent, yet guilty look on Dahyun’s face. “Which I am guessing you did just that.” Saying that Dahyun looked a little bit messy was an understatement. The way her whole uniform looked like it had spent the last week rolled into a ball. Her blouse not buttoned correctly and quite frankly as wrinkled as a bald cat. One of her socks was in place just below her knee, while the other sock had slid down around her ankle. This wasn’t one of Dahyun’s finest looks, but it also wasn’t her worst.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dahyun had a nervous laugh, “well.. okay yeah I just woke up five minutes ago.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course you did,” Momo laughed. “Now, can weplease walk to school, some of us don’t like to be late,” Momo said glaring at Dahyun who just scratched the back of her neck not even bothering to look at Momo.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once Momo turned around and started to walk down the pavement, Jihyo grabbed Dahyun’s hand, pulling the girl into her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You didn’t over sleep, now did you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dahyun tried to get out of answering the question by waving Jihyo off, but she knew better and ended up caving in and answering. “No,” she sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Was it your mom again? You know you don’t have to-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know, Jihyo. Just cut it off.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dahyun.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hyo, I know what you are going to say. Can we please just have a day where we pretend like nothing happened?” Dahyun questioned with a persistent, yet calm tone in her voice.</p><p class="p1">“Dahyun, we do that everyday. We are going to have to talk about it, or at the very least tell Momo about what is going on. She’s our best friend, she deserves to know what’s happening too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know you’re right, but, just give me some time. I don’t even know how I can handle this situation.” Dahyun let out a long sigh before starting to walk with Jihyo. “I envy you sometimes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jihyo gave her a confused look, “what do you mean?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I mean your family. I know that even though sometimes my mom and I don’t see eye-to-eye, she does love me. But, there are other things,” Dahyun said, looking at her feet as she dragged them across the pavement. Every step felt slower than the last even though she kept her pace with Jihyo. This wasn’t necessarily a conversation she planned to be having before school, but here they are.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What other things?” Jihyo asked, starting to really be concerned with whatever Dahyun was about to imply.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Knowing your family. Not feeling like your whole family abandoned you just because of who your mom is and how she loves. It’s a shame.” Dahyun felt the urge to cry, and she wasn’t sure why. She thought that maybe this was the point where you just break down in front of your best friend. Where she will just open up to her completely and not hold anything back like she usually does. However, this is Dahyun. Dahyun who never cries in front of others. Dahyun the one who is always content with her surroundings. Dahyun, the child prodigy. She doesn’t cry, that isn’t her. She just smiles and then everything will just melt away for the moment. Or so she forces herself to believe that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not a shame, Dahyun. You know that. My parents don’t care, they like your mom for who she is,” Jihyo tries to reason. She notices the differences in the way Dahyun is acting now compared to three minutes ago. Her composure is different, her posture is lacking, and she just looks upset. She can only guess what it is that makes Dahyun feel and look this way. She wishes she had the answers to make her happy. She just wants more for Dahyun than what she wants for herself. And that’s how it has always been with the two. Dahyun always gives, but she never wants anything in return. So, Jihyo would get frustrated and somehow, would find a way to give something back to her. Sometimes Jihyo would wonder if Dahyun could see how much she tries to give her what she deserves. How she would lasso the moon and give it to her. <em>Hey, that’s a pretty good idea, I’ll give her the </em>moon. Jihyo thinks to herself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Pit-a-pat.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, that’s cause your parents are practically saints. I mean, god forbid if I ever met my father. Whomever he may be.” Dahyun just blankly looked ahead, while Jihyo unconsciously stared into her eyes. “Hey, who knows, maybe he is famous. Maybe that’s why I’m such a great pianist.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jihyo lets out a loud laugh. If there was something that Dahyun was notorious for, besides being a child prodigy with the piano, it would most likely be just the way she makes every bad or serious situation feel lighter. Jihyo hasn’t gone a day without smiling while she is around Dahyun. They’ve had their ups and downs together, as most friendships do, but there’s just something about Dahyun that makes her so forgiving. There’s something in her smile that always makes Jihyo want to smile just as bright.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I can tell you, that you are more than just a great pianist,” Jihyo said keeping a wide smile on her face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dahyun softly laughs. “Oh yeah?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Jihyo confirmed with a nod of her head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then tell me, Miss Park. What else am I good for?” Dahyun questioned with one eyebrow raised.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Pit-a-pat.</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Jihyo pretends to look lost in confusion. “Where to start… well, for one, you are my best friend. And that says a lot because not everyone gets to be my best friend. So, I think you should find some gratitude in that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“As I do indeed, Miss Park.” Dahyun replied with a chuckle. “What else?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Even though you can be stubborn sometimes, you do have the biggest heart. You’re accepting to others and you never let anyone feel unwanted. Your smile… well, your smile is something else.” Dahyun tilted her head at that in confusion. “Something good!” Jihyo defended herself. “Always.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jihyo took a deep breath and continued. “Your eyes are so kind and welcoming, and the way they look like crescent moons when you smile is amazing. There’s just so much to say about you.” Jihyo looks to the ground as she walks, and then into Dahyun’s eyes. “You give more than you get, but you never complain. You always work to make others happy, rather than yourself. You’re practically a martyr just to see others being happy,” Jihyo chuckles. “You’re quite the saint, Kim Dahyun.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dahyun just smiles, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She’s never heard praise quite like this before. Praise for herself, not just Dahyun the pianist. She thinks about the last time she’s felt this warm before by someone’s words, and honestly, she can’t even remember. Jihyo just always says the right things to make her feel better.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There’s just so much I could say about you, Dahyun. You mean so much to me-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Jihyo.” Dahyun cuts her off mid sentence, “You didn’t really need to go that far out. I appreciate it though, truly,” Dahyun said, each sentence sounding softer than the last and with the sincerest of smiles.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t until the two finally caught up to Momo, that Jihyo just halted. Momo and Dahyun turned around, confused as to why Jihyo would stop so abruptly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And I…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Pit-a-pat.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hyo?” Momo asked with worry, eyeing the other girl carefully. As a child, Jihyo had tendencies to just stop and stare. Not able to see her surroundings, but still able to hear the people around her, semi unconscious to say the least. She had these episodes frequently until about the time she turned 14. She hated how people would just tip toe around her and pity her. She hated feeling special like that. People always worried. People always being <em>too </em>careful with her. People pitying her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This time however, was different. This time she was completely conscious and aware of her surroundings. Then in the blink of an eye, she turned around and started to sprint. Leaving the two girls behind, only to yell her name.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!<br/>Sorry that this is later than expected, nonetheless, here we are. Just a little flashback about Dahyun's friendship with Momo and Jihyo, and how Jihyo may have conflicting feelings for her. We love to see it.<br/>Thank you for your patience and to those commenting and sending kudos. It means a lot.<br/>I will try to be consistent and do my best.<br/>Thank you and enjoy!<br/>-xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>